le mystère des cinq pouvoirTome1 le commencement
by Gin'74
Summary: Solyna panse être une jeune fille ordinaire jusqu'au jour ou elle apprend qu'elle est une magicienne très puissante qui a un destin hors du commun
1. prologue

**Prologue**

C'était une journée ordinaire pour la famille De Montcourt, enfin… pas tout à fait… en effet, le jour était arrivé de la naissance du premier enfant de Marc et Marie. Deux personnes ordinaires. Enfin… pas tout à fait… mais cela fait partie d'une autre histoire… ou du moins, d'un autre chapitre!  
Le soleil s'était donc levé en ce 21 aout 1994 pour cet évènement spécial. La lumière du petit jour s'infiltrait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Marie De Montcourt, éclairant les deux personnes qui y étaient réunies. Il y avait là, une femme et un homme, Marie et Marc. Ce dernier était assis au chevet de sa femme qui dormait paisiblement sur le lit blanc. Il la regardait avec tendresse, une main posée sur le ventre rebondi caché par la couverture, se demandant si ce serait une fille ou un garçon. Ils avaient en effet voulu attendre le dernier jour pour savoir.  
Soudain Marie s'éveilla en sursaut elle le regarda longuement, haletante, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts, fixés dans ceux, marron vert, de son mari qui se demandait, préoccupé, ce qu'il se passait. Alors la jeune femme poussa le premier hurlement d'une longue série, ameutant toute les infirmières du service. Le travail avait commencé.  
On l'emmena alors dans la salle d'accouchement ou elle dût attendre le gynécologue. Lorsqu'il arriva, il lui dit :

«Madame, je crois qu'il est important que vous sachiez avant l'accouchement ce que vous attendez ! Vous êtes enceinte de jumeaux. »

Eberluée, la future mère ne répondit rien, elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle souriait. Marc suivait le cortège se dispensant de tout commentaire. Puis ils arrivèrent devant le bloc et Marc dût enfiler la blouse verte que l'on voit souvent dans les séries américaines. Il sourit furtivement en pensant qu'il jouait là une scène primordiale de son existence avant d'afficher de nouveau la mine préoccupée qui convenait plus à son état d'esprit actuel...  
Pendant une longue heure, une éternité, en fait, Marie poussa, souffla, inspira, expira pour sortir les bébés. Et enfin, elle fut délivrée. Le premier à naître était un garçon en pleine santé qui, aussitôt à l'air libre, se mit à brailler. Le deuxième, quant à lui, était une fille, qui était, elle, très calme, pleura quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir ses yeux de nourrisson, curieux et réfléchis, sur le monde. Le médecin donnait des ordres aux sages-femmes pour enregistrer les bébés et leur mettre un bracelet et les parents soulagés se regardaient en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.  
Quand soudain, le temps s'arrêta pour le personnel médical. Seuls Marc, Marie et leurs jumeaux étaient encore aptes à bouger. Puis, les nouveaux parents furent à leur tour pétrifiés sur place et un homme apparut dans un nuage de vapeur. Il était grand, chauve, vêtu de noir et ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que les ténèbres d'où il semblait sortir. Il s'approcha lentement des bébés, comme s'il flottait. Avec une extrême lenteur il se pencha sur les deux nourrissons qui gigotaient et prit le garçon dans ses bras, presque avec tendresse.  
Il regarda ensuite les parents pétrifiés mais conscient de ses prunelle noires et inexpressives et sans qu'il ne bouge les lèvres, sa voix, aigue et désagréable, retentît dans toute la pièce :

Dans dix-huit ans, à l'heure où votre fille atteindra sa majorité, elle devra affronter son frère et l'un d'eux vaincra. Alors naîtra l'Elu et le monde connaîtra la Lumière ou les Ténèbres. » 

Puis il disparut laissant le temps rependre son cours, sans que personne, mis à part Marc et Marie, ne se souvienne de leur garçon. Et le temps passa…


	2. Chapitre 1: Découverte

**Chapitre I: découverte**

Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Nous étions en aout et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel azur. Dans un champ, aux alentour d'une ville, la nature s'égaillait joyeusement. Les oiseaux perchés sur les arbres fruitiers chantaient un hymne à l'été. Des abeilles et des papillons voletaient en harmonie, se posant parfois sur une fleur pour butiner. Dans le champ, des centaines de coquelicots, de marguerite, de boutons d'or et autres fleurs offraient leurs multiples couleurs au soleil. Mais les animaux et les plantes n'étaient pas les seuls présents dans cette prairie.  
En effet une jeune fille était allongée tranquillement dans l'herbe et lisait son roman préféré. Elle était de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux châtain clair et de jolis yeux marron ver. Elle répondait au doux nom de Solyna et ne savait pas qu'il allait lui arriver la chose la plus extraordinaire de sa vie. C'est en effet à cet instant qu'elle ressenti une douce vague de chaleur montant de son bas ventre a sa poitrine l emplissant d'un sentiment de bien-être cependant elle n'y prêta pas attention. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle se mit à voler au-dessus de l'herbe et de ses mains s'échappaient des sortes de rayons. Cela dura environ cinq minutes puis, tout s'arrêta. Solyna pensait que tout était fini mais à peine eut-elle touché le sol qu'elle commença à se transformer en toutes sortes d'animaux puis, des images se matérialisèrent dans sa tête dans lesquelles elle reconnut ses parents plus jeunes puis plus âgé. Cela cessa également au bout de cinq minutes mais Solyna ne bougea pas de peur que tout ne recommence. Quant au bout d'un quart d'heure, rien ne ce fut passer, elle commença à bouger et à courir mais dut s'arrêter net dans sa course, car tous les éléments s'étaient déchainés autour d'elle. Le vent se mit à souffler dans le ciel calme, le sol à ses pieds se fissurait puis se reconstituait comme si la Terre respirait, l'eau de la rivière en contre-bas jaillit de son lit et forma un tourbillon autour d'elle, et dans ses paumes ouvertes se créaient des grosses boules de feu. Ce phénomène s'acheva, lui aussi, au bout de cinq minutes et Solyna courut jusque chez elle pour parle à ses parents de ses phénomènes étranges.  
En arrivant chez elle, elle voulut enter dans le salon où se trouvaient ses parents mais elle s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte car elle les entendait se disputer ce qui était très rare. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre de quoi ses parents parlaient et voici ce qu'elle entendît:

Mais voyons chérie, il faut qu'on lui dise pour ses pouvoirs, ils vont bientôt se manifester et si on ne lui en parle pas avant elle va être effrayée.

Mais sois raisonnable Marc. Elle est encore si jeune!

Ce n'est plus un bébé, Marie. Elle a seize ans maintenant et elle nous en voudra de ne pas lui avoir dit.

A ce moment-là Solyna entra avec fracas dans la pièce et dit à ses parents:

En effet, je vous en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit. Mais maintenant que j'ai découvert que ce qui_ m'est arrivé tout à l'heure est l'apparition de mes pouvoirs j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce que tout ça signifie!

Solyna, s'exclama sa mère, tu as entendu tout ce que nous venons de dire!

Oui et je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé exactement tout à l'heure, répondit la jeune_ fille avec colère.

Si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé exactement, nous pourrions mieux t'aider, dit calmement son père.

Je me suis mis à voler dans les airs et des rayons de toutes les couleurs sortaient de mes mains, après je me suis mise à me transformer en toute sorte d'animaux et puis j'ai eu comme des flashs où je vous voyais maman et toi, plus jeunes mais aussi plus âgés et autour de moi les éléments étaient complètement déchainés

Son père resta sans voix après ce récit. En effet, il était rare pour des gens comme eux de posséder autant de pouvoirs. Sa mère, quant à elle, poussa une exclamation de surprise qui effraya Solyna.

Maman, explique moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il-te-plaît, supplia Solyna préoccupée

Ma chérie, commença sa mère, ce qui t'es arrivé est très important comme tu as déjà dû le comprendre. Tu viens d'acquérir tes pouvoirs magiques. Cependant, avec ton père, nous sommes surpris car d'après les explications que tu viens de nous donner, il semblerait que tu possèdes les cinq pouvoirs en même temps.

Et quels sont ces cinq pouvoirs, questionna Solyna.

Le pouvoir de métamorphose qui te permet de te transformer en n'importe quel être vivant humain ou animal, le pouvoir de magie pure grâce auquel tu peux envoyer des rayons de magie sur tes opposant, le pouvoir de vol qui te permet de voler, la maitrise des éléments qui te permet de maitriser l'eau, le vent, la terre et le feu et d'en faire ce que tu veux et enfin le pouvoir de voir le passé, le présent et l'avenir des gens qui te sont proches.

Tu es en train de me dire que je possède tous ses pouvoirs ? Mais… C'est impossible !

Si c'est tout fait possible ma chérie… Bien que ce soit rare et que cela fasse plus de mille ans que ce ne soit pas arrivé. C'est tout à fait possible et c'est tombé sur toi.

Mais pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre, demanda Solyna soudain inquiète.

Cela t'arrive à toi Solyna, lui répondit son père, car la dernière personne à avoir posséder tous les pouvoirs était un de mes ancêtres.

Comment ! s'écria la mère de Solyna, tu savais que ça pouvait arriver à notre enfant et tu n'as pas cru bon de m'avertir ?

Calme-toi, Marie !

Que je me calme ! Tu me caches des choses importantes au sujet de notre fille et tu voudrais que je me calme, cria encore plus fort la mère de Solyna.

Cette dernière restait sur le côté, éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne remarquant même pas que ces parents étaient en train de se disputer. Ainsi donc, elle était une magicienne, pensait-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée qu'elle trouvait en même temps tellement excitante. Il est vrai que découvrir que l'on est une magicienne et une plus une très puissante. Elle était doublement surprise et il fallait bien l'avouer, un peu préoccupée par l'avenir. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Et qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Pendant qu'elle se posait ces questions existentielles, ses parents continuaient à se chamailler pour savoir si oui ou non, son père aurait du tout avoué à sa mère. Au bout d'un certain temps, Solyna décida de les interrompre et dit :

Vous finirez cette dispute puérile plus tard ! Pour le moment, je voudrais comprendre ce qui m'arrive!

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, chérie, lui dit son père. Ce que tu viens de vivre n'a rien de préoccupant, je t'assure, tu viens juste de découvrir tes pouvoirs, puissants je dois bien l'avouer, ce qui prouve que tu es bien la magicienne que nous imaginions ta mère et moi… Quoique bien plus puissante que nous nous attendions à l'apprendre, il est vrai.

Une magicienne ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout ! La magie n'existe que dans les romans, rétorqua-t-elle septique.

Eh bien, pas tout à fait… Je peux te faire une petite démonstration si tu veux ?

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, il s'éleva à deux mètres du sol puis fit léviter Solyna grâce à des rayons dorés de magie pure qui sortaient de ses doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes il les reposa en sécurité sur le sol du salon. Solyna mit quelques instants à recouvrer ses esprits ainsi que sa voix puis elle se tourna vers sa mère, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es une magicienne, maman ?

Euh… Si ma chérie.

Et sans plus de détails, elle se mit à changer d'apparence sans difficulté apparente pour démontrer à sa fille qu'elle avait bien un pouvoir. Il était très impressionnant de la voir prendre la forme d'un perroquet pour la seconde d'après se retrouver face à une vieille dame vêtue de tweed. Elle pouvait se métamorphoser en n'importe quel animal ou être humain et ses vêtements semblaient eux aussi se transformer au fil de son imagination. Elle reprit enfin son apparence initiale, au grand soulagement de sa fille qui demanda :

Mais comment avez-vous appris à contrôler toute la magie qui est en vous pour pouvoir l'utiliser ainsi, à volonté ?

Nous sommes allé à l'école, bien sûr, lui appris son père avec un air qui semblait dire « c'est tellement logique ».

Tu veux dire qu'il existe une Ecole de Magie ?

Bien sûr Solyna, c'est ce que ton père veut dire. Il en existe une dans chaque pays, je crois. Et maintenant que tes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, tu vas pouvoir aller étudier là-bas.

Mais… Et mes amis ?

Ne t'inquiète, si nos sources sont exactes, tu vas en retrouver au moins deux.

Comment ça ? Eux aussi sont magiciens ?

Il faut le croire puisque Liza et Josh ont déclaré leurs pouvoirs quelques jours avant toi, dit sa mère.

Sympathique… Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ?

Parce que c'est interdit voyons ! Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que tu sois, toi-aussi, une magicienne et notre secret ne doit s'étendre sous aucun prétexte ! Nous ne voulons pas d'une nouvelle chasse à l'hérésie! Tu devras nous promettre de ne rien dire! A personne! Et sous aucun prétexte!

Mais Nat! Il n'est pas magicien et je dois bien lui dire!

Je suis vraiment désolée de te l'apprendre ainsi mais tu dois couper tout lien avec ce garçon. Quel qu'il soit. Car les humains ne doivent, comme je viens de te l'expliquer, pas être au courant de notre… différence.

Solyna éclata en sanglots et sur une impulsion pleine de tristesse et de désespoir, elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se jeter sur ses draps pastel. Ses parents tentèrent de la faire sortir de sa chambre mais elle se mura dans le silence et le chagrin. Elle promena ses yeux noyés de larmes sur sa vaste chambre si familière à la recherche de réconfort et enfin trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sur son bureau impeccablement rangé. Solyna n'était pas maniaque mais elle aimait que tout soit à sa place. Elle se leva et prit son téléphone portable et s'adossa à son armoire de chêne, elle aussi bien rangée, et se laissa glisser à terre pour s'asseoir en lotus. Elle alluma son mobile, parcourut son répertoire et appuya sur la touche d'appel lorsqu'apparut le nom de Liza qui pourrait l'aider, elle en était sûre :

Allo Solyna, s'enquit la douce voix réconfortante de sa meilleure amie.

Liza il faut que tu m'aide je t'appris je ne c est plus quoi faire, dit-elle sans autre prélude

Si tu m'expliquais déjà ce qui t arrive je pourrais peut être t'aider

Je viens d'apprendre que je suis une magicienne et que je ne pourrais plus voir Nat et au fait merci de m'avoir dit que toi aussi tu en étai une

Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais rien te dire ! Que je n'avais pas le droit ! et pour Nat je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une solution

Oui désoler j'ai laissé ma colère parler. Mais tu es sûr qu'il y a une solution pour Nat

Oui j'en suis sûre! Après tout tu n'as pas ton pareil pour détourner les lois en ta faveur ! Je t'ai vu te sortir de situations autrement plus délicates !

Oui ! Tu as raison, ce n'est peut-être pas si désespéré que ça… Après tout, Nat ne doit pas savoir que je suis… ce que je suis. Mais je pourrais toujours lui dire que je vais en internat. On pourrait rester en contact par lettre et je ne lui dirais rien de ce que je fais et où je suis. Merci de ton aide.

De rien, c'est normal. Je te laisse je vais manger. A demain.

A demain Liza.

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps. Solyna se sentait soulagée, un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Se pendent elle ne descendit pas rejoindre ses parent préfèrent s'allonger sur son lit pour réfléchir à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. D'un coter elle ne voulait pas y croire car cela signifierai que ses parents lui avait menti toute sa jeunesse mais également car cela signifierai qu'elle allait devoir s'éloigner de la plupart de ses amie et de Nat même si pour ce dernier elle avait peut-être une solution. Cependant plus elle réfléchissait plus elle se disait que tout cela ne pouvait pas être faut et qu'elle était bel et bien une magicienne comme sa meilleur amie ce qui la rassurai en parti.  
A force de réfléchir elle finit par s'endormir et fut réveiller par sa mère une heure plus tard qui venait la chercher pour le dîner. Solyna suivit donc sa mère et s'installa en silence à la table du salon. Après plusieurs minutes elle décida de rompre ce silence est demanda à son père :

Papa je voudrais savoir ce que signifie exactement le fait de posséder tous les pouvoirs ?

Son père resta silencieux quelques instants puis répondit d'une voix grave :

D'abord Solyna tu dois savoir que tu appartiens à une famille importante de magicien. En effet ma famille et celle de ta mère sont depuis toujours les familles les plus puissante de notre monde. La mienne est cependant nettement plus puissante que celle de ta mère car nombre de mes ancêtres ont eu comme toi les cinq pouvoirs.

D'accord je comprends mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que veut dire le fait que j'ai les cinq pouvoirs le coupât Solyna.

J'allai y venir reprit son père. Le fait d'avoir les cinq pouvoir et exceptionnelle est cela n'arrive pas souvent. Le dernier à les avoir eus est mon grand-oncle donc ton arrière grand-oncle et malheureusement il en est mort

Mort mai cela veut dire que je peux mourir à cause de ses pouvoirs s'horrifia sa fille!

J'en suis vraiment attriste mais oui sais le cas. En effet si tu as ressue ses pouvoirs c'est que des temps trouble vont survenir et que tu seras surement la seule accompagné de tes amies à pouvoir éviter le pire.

C'est pour ça que tu n'avais rien dit à maman s'exclama la jeune fille se rappelant la dispute de ses parents.

Oui en effet c'est pour cela mais également car si non elle aurait refusé que je te dise la vérité répondit Marc.

Je comprends tes raisons lui dit sa fille. Mais au fait que va-t-il se passer de si terrible pour que les cinq pouvoirs apparaissent questionna Solyna se rendant compte que c'était son avenir qui était en jeu.

On ne le sait pas à l'avance lui répondit son père mais seulement quand notre ennemis se manifeste ce qui peut arriver dans un an comme dans dix.

Tu veux dire que je vais devoir vivre toute ma vie avec cette menace qui rode au-dessus de ma tête demanda Solyna étrangement calme.

J'en ai bien peur lui répondit son père

Alor je ne veux pas de ses pouvoirs s'exclama Solyna en se levant brusquement et en courant dans sa chambre en larme pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Son père désorienté par cette réaction ne sue que faire tandis que son épouse suivait leur fille pour essayer de la réconforté.  
Arrivée devant la chambre de sa fille Marie frappa et entra doucement dans la pièce, elle s'avança ver le lit ou la jeune fille étai écrouler et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Quand Solyna fut un peu calmée par l'étreinte de sa mère elle lui dit:

Maman pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi je ne veux pays de cette malédiction.

Je suis désoler ma chéri lui répondit sa mère mais tu dois faire avec. tu ne peux pas repousser tes pouvoirs, si tu ne les acceptes pas ils vont devenir incontrôlables et cela peut devenir dangereux pour toi comme pour nous.

Mais comment veux-tu que je vive tout en sachant que je peux mourir à toute moment s'enquit-elle en hurlant quasiment

Pas à tout moment répondit calmement Marie seulement quand notre ennemi se dévoilera. Ce qui devrait arriver dans un ou deux ans tout au plus mais pas avant alors profite de la vie merveilleuse qui t'attend à l'école dans laquelle tu vas aller.

Un ou deux ans tu es sûre? Mais papa a dit que sa pouvais arriver dans dix ans dit Solyna peut sûre d'elle.

Ton père exagère toujours les choses je t'assure. Mais en attendant promet moi de profiter de ta jeunesse et de la vie.

Je vais essayer lui promit sa fille.

Merci ma chérie. Maintenant viens allons rejoindre ton père au salon dit Marie en emmenant sa fille avec elle

La mère et la fille descendirent donc rejoindre Marc au salon qui voyant sa fille calme s'abstins de poser toute questions et la famille continua le repas dans le silence.

A la fin du dîner Solyna monta se coucher épuisé pas cette journée riche en rebondissement malgré le fait qu'elle se soit assoupi quelque heur plutôt. Elle eut cependant du mal à trouver le sommeil et c'est finalement seulement ver une heure du matin qu'elle réussit à s'endormir. Malheureusement sa nuit ne fut pas de tout repos, en effet elle fit de nombreux cauchemar effrayant ou elle voyait mourir ses parents et ses deux meilleur amies.

Le lendemain matin Solyna se réveilla en sueur à cause des cauchemars quelle avait fait mais n'arrivant pas à se souvenir de quoi ses dernier parlai. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche avant de partir rejoindre son meilleur ami. Une fois qu'elle fut prête elle passât par la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et prévenir ses parents qu'elle sortait et qu'elle ne reviendrait que le soir. En effet il était prévu quelle déjeune cher Liza. Solyna sorti dons de la coquette maison de ses parents et retrouva Liza qui l'attendait au bord de la route. Elles se dirent bonjour puis marchèrent jusqu'au petit parc qui était au bout du quartier. Arrivé là-bas elles s'assirent sur les balançoires et se mire à discuter :

Tu te sens mieux que hier ? demanda Liza

Pas tellement luis répondit Solyna, j'ai fait des cauchemars horrible toute la nuit mais pas moyen de me souvenir du sujet.

Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal mois aussi il met arriver de faire des cauchemars depuis que je suis au courant. Tu sais ce n'est pas toujours facile de contrôler ses pouvoir quand on n'est pas encore allé à l'institut, la rassura Liza

D'ailleurs en parlent de cet institue où et il et quand es qu'on va y entrer

Non je n'y est pas penser répondit Solyna, mais apprendre que je fais partie des deux familles les plus puissante de notre monde et que le fait de posséder les cinq pouvoirs me met en danger de mort ma fait oublier certaine chose

Comment sa en danger de mort s'exclamât Liza

Tu n'es pas au courant s'étonna Solyna. Quand les cinq pouvoirs apparaissent celle signifie qu'un ennemi va apparaitre et mettre en péril notre monde.

c'est horrible s'exclamât Liza. Et que vas-tu faire ?

Je n'en est pas la moindre idée répondit Solyna, mais parlons de chose plus joyeuse cet institue par exemple

Oui tu as raison. Alors l'institut je ne sais pas exactement où il se situe mais je sais que la rentré ne se fait pas avant début octobre. Mais ma mère me le décrit et il a l'aire magnifique.

Et la Lisa se lança dans une longue description de l'institut fessant poussé des acclamations d'émerveillement à sa meilleure amie. Les deux amies continuer à discuter et quand elles finirent par regarder l'heur elles se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà midi et que c'était l'heure de déjeune. Elles se dirigèrent donc ver la maison de Liza qui était toute proche de celle de Solyna.  
Elles pénétrèrent dans la demeure et s'installèrent dans la cuisine ou un repas les attendait préparer par la mère de Liza qui était parti travaillé. Les deux amies se mirent à manger et Liza se transforma en un vrai moulin à parole. Mais Solyna n'écoutait guerre sa meilleure amie plongé dans ses pensées qui la ramenait toutes à Nat son petit amie. Tout à coup Liza remarqua que certain objet commençait à léviter dans la cuisine. Elle tourna son regard ver Solyna et vit que c'était elle qui était à l' origine de ce phénomène. En effet cette dernier était tellement dans ses pensé qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs. Liza commença a paniqué mais se calma bien vit en se rappelant des conseille que sa mère lui avait donné si un cas semblable se produisait. Elle tenta donc d'abord de faire sortir Solyna de ses pensées en l'appelant mais comme cette dernière ne réagissait pas elle se mit à hurler son prenons ce qui fut tout aussi inefficace. Désespérer Liza décida d'employé la manière forte avant que cela ne dégénère, elle donnât donc une claque magistrale à sa meilleure amie qui sorti toute suite de ses pensé et qui put donc reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Et même si Solyna comprit pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait eu ce geste, elle ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard. Elles finirent cependant bien vivent par éclater de rire.  
Après ce repas mouvementé les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de sortir rejoindre leurs amies. Arriver au parc qui était leur point de rendez-vous Solyna décida de parler à son petit-amie et le prit donc appart.

Nat ! commença Solyna j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle je vais aller dans une autre école à la rentrée prochaine

Mais pourquoi doit-tu changé d'école demanda Nat étonné

Mes parent et ceux de Liza ont décidé de nous maitre en pensionna menti effrontément la jeune fille et Josh également va partir avec nous.

Cela veut dire que je vais me retrouver tout seul s'exclama Nat !

Mais non il y aura les autres et nous reviendrons à chaque vacance

Peut-être mais ce ne sera pas pareille tu ne seras plus là. J'espère que l'on pourra tout de même continuer notre relation

Evidement ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Ce sera juste plus compliqué

D'accord répondit Nat peut sûr de lui, viens retournons au près des autre ils vont se posé des questions.

Oui tu as raison répondit distraitement Solyna elle aussi chambouler par cette conversation.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent donc vers leur amies et tous ensembles ils partirent se balader en ville. Cependant le soir arrive bien vite et ils durent tous rentrer chez eux.  
Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée chez elle Solyna alla voir sa mère pour parler avec elle. Pendant cette discutions elles parlèrent de l'institut de magie mais également des amours de la jeune fille. Solyna expliqua a sa mère ce qu'elle avait dit a Nat. Marie n'aimait pas voir sa fille mentir comme ça mais elle ne dit rien car elle se rendit compte que c'était très dur pour celle-ci. Après cette discutions les deux femmes de la maison rejoignirent Marc et ils dinèrent tous dans une bonne ambiance croyant tout secret dévoilé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas comme Solyna l'apprendrait plus tard


End file.
